


Once Bitten

by Frayach, wench_fics (WeasleyWench)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/pseuds/Frayach, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeasleyWench/pseuds/wench_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry likes to bite. Fortunately Draco likes to be bitten</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Bitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frayach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frayach/gifts).



**Title:** Once Bitten  
 **Author:** Frayach  
 **Beta:** sisi_rambles ♥ Without your sharp ear, this wouldn't be what it is. :) Thank you.  
 **Summary:** Harry likes to bite. Fortunately Draco likes to be bitten  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Biting to the point of blood  
 **Cover Art:** scarletscarlet. [Click to view full image. NSFW](http://serpentinelion.livejournal.com/228861.html)  
 **Length:** 00:39:56

[Link to streaming audio](http://leemarchais.livejournal.com/37142.html)

  


[Story Text](http://hd-remix.livejournal.com/22516.html) | [Once Bitten - MP3 Download (28MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?v5sfehgtvbo5ybs) | [Audio Book File (44MB)](http://www.mediafire.com/?71mcvxtiyciceqb)  



End file.
